Louis Carlucci
Real Name: Louis Carlucci Aliases: Louis Martin Wanted For: Fraud, Grand Larceny, Bigamy Missing Since: May 1982 Case Details: Louis Carlucci is a Sweetheart Swindler wanted for romancing then depleting the bank accounts of the women who he latches onto. He is suspected of marrying nine different wives and fathering at least thirty children throughout the United States. He is also believed to have stolen more than $1 million from his victims. In 1981, Carlucci arrived in Forest Hills, a suburb of New York City. He soon found work as a short order cook for a local restaurant, but nobody knew much about him or his past. In September 1981, he met a forty-one-year-old woman, "Barbara", in a neighborhood bar. The began talking to each other and Barbara felt that he was kind and friendly. They soon started dating; Carlucci told Barbara that he was from the Bronx and that he often traveled around the country. He told her that he was in the restaurant business, but wanted to settle down and start a family. Within just seven weeks, the two were married at a small ceremony at the bar where they first met. However, the relationship soon began to deteriorate. After the honeymoon, the couple lived in a small unfurnished apartment, with all of their belongings in their suitcases. Carlucci would not let Barbara out of his sight. He also paid for their living expenses with Barbara's credit card. Barbara said that Carlucci's personality would change very quickly; sometimes he would be very nice, but other times he would be very mean. Carlucci would not let Barbara talk to anyone but him and would sometimes hit her if she would try to talk to someone. He wouldn't even let her talk to waitresses because he believed that she would try to signal for help. Eventually, Carlucci used Barbara's credit cards to their limit. He also emptied her bank account. For six months, Barbara was practically held captive by Carlcucci. At one point, she almost tried to cut herself with a razor blade, because she thought that there would be no other way to get away from him. Finally, on May 13, 1982, Carlucci left Barbara, after using all of her savings, a total of $20,000. Barbara's friends encouraged her to go to the police. She filed charges with them against Carlucci. As the authorities investigated Carlucci, they discovered that Barbara was not his first victim. They have found victims in California, Las Vegas, New Orleans, Florida, and New Jersey. They believe that Carlucci may still be victimizing other women. He is wanted for grand larceny, bigamy, and fraud. Extra Notes: This case first aired on Special #7 which aired May 18, 1988. Carlucci's victim, "Barbara", did not want her real identity to be known. Carlucci's other victims declined the request for interviews. Results: Captured. Carlucci was living in Nashville, Tennesee when viewers recognized him as a local restaurant owner, "Lewis Serra". He was arrested at his home on May 19, 1988, the day after the broadcast. He was extradited to New York, but disappeared while out on bail. His case was profiled on Unsolved Mysteries again in July of 1989 and he was once again arrested thanks to viewer tips, this time in Los Angeles. He was convicted of the charges, served four years in prison, and was released into supervised custody in May of 1994. Carlucci has since passed away. Links: * Police seek casanova con man * Suspected NYC con man with 10 wives hunted * He loves 'em and leaves 'em -- broke * Police search for man who loves 'em and leaves 'em * Suspect misses his starring role * FBI Arrests Accused Wife Swindler After Television Show Viewers Phone * Unsolved Mysteries Solves Another Case in Nashville ---- Category:New York Category:1979 Category:1981 Category:1982 Category:1989 Category:Fraud Category:Theft Category:Bigamy Category:Captured